


Never | Choi Yena

by Duckie (soyenergetic)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyenergetic/pseuds/Duckie
Summary: I will never fall in love, I will never fall in love, I will never fall in love, I will never.... fall in love... again
Relationships: Choi Yena/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	1. iNtro

I push her. Hard. Then I finally say something.

“You can leave now.”

I look into her eyes, terrified of what she’s going to do next, but glaring at her. 

Is she going to burn me? Punch me? Kick me, slap me, stab m-

Right then, Yena pulls me by the my shirt collar, which was still covered in blood, mind you, and pulls my head down to be to level with hers, touching her lips to mine.

This must be another one of my dreams...

I grab her wrist, her hand still wrapped around the collar of my shirt, realizing she’s being the pervert she is and is looking down my shirt. She looks back up at me and blinks, her lips still on mine, kissing my softly and closing her eyes. I get lost in her kiss as I close my eyes and kiss her back, causing her to get lost in mine in return.

Shit.

What happened to not falling in love?


	2. I : wiNgs

I check my watch. 9:52 am. Groaning, I roll out of bed, landing one of my feet on my slipper perfectly so that I trip and fall onto the cold, hard, wooden floor.

“Fuckin’ slipper”, I curse under my breath, kicking the slipper and watching it fly across my small bedroom, hitting the wall and falling to the floor with a soft thud. I walk to the bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing cold water over my face and watching the water drip down my face onto to the tile. I take a closer look at myself in the mirror, wondering what people see in me that’s “so pretty I could stare for hours”.

At least that’s what Changmi used to say. Before she... was no longer a part of my life. I shake my head, trying to get the thought of Changmi and her.. sweet words... and lips.... I shake my head again, letting the thoughts fly away, knowing they’ll come back eventually. 

I walk out of the bathroom and grab a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard along with a to-go coffee cup, filling the cup to the rim and twisting the lid on tight. I walk back to my room in search of clothes to wear for today’s daily search of entertainment out in the crowded outside world. Looking for about 5 minutes, I finally decide on a white t-shirt with typewriter print that reads, ‘just because I have wings doesn’t mean I’m an angel’ and a pair of black jeans. I put on the clothes and look at the pair of wings on my back, forgetting they were there until now.

Being a Kurimja is the worst thing someone could be.

I’ve always hated my wings, really. They separated me from others because they were different, even in a world of elves and fairies. Everyone always accepts the fairies because they’re cute and dainty. At least, most of them are. 

I wish I was a fairy. I sincerely hate being me; An Yura the Kurimja. That’s what I was titled as in high school. Labeled as the one girl you should always run away from.

Fuck, it’s Yura the Kj, Run before she does something bad to us! 

No idea why they thought I would hurt anyone. I mean, I have, but never been caught hurting anyone. The few times I was caught in high school and was in the back stage of the school theater with my hand up a girls’ skirt. Always a different girl though; no one dared get close to me once they knew that I was ‘one of those dark pixies’. 

People really need to get their facts straight. Pixies and Kj’s : not the same thing. Pixies are known for being fucking beautiful but dangerous. Kj’s are known for being dark and mysterious; not necessarily evil but not a wonderful person either. And we are just as known for being attractive as the human race is, you only are if you’re born that way. 

The only real way to know if someone is a Kj or not is by their wings, if they’re showing. A Kj’s wings are very distinct and unique to each individual set. But they are always dark and smoke-like, almost as if there was a strong enough wind, they would just..... blow away.

But they don’t. 

I stare at my wings, finding them beautiful, but glaring at them with so much rage that my jaw starts to ache. I make it so they aren’t visible and grab my wallet, phone, jacket, and coffee cup of vodka, taking a sip and seething before stepping out of the apartment and down the stairs to the outside world.


	3. II : obsidiAN

For the next hour or two I flirt my way through the town, winking at the few girls I catch staring. For the boys that I see lookin at me for more than 5 seconds I simply make my wings appear and then jump at them, simultaneously quietly saying the word ‘boo’.

I eventually make it to the less crowded side of town, where almost three blocks worth of buildings are clubs and bars. As I walk I continue to flirt with the pretty girls and scare the boys, until finally deciding on a club and walking inside.

The building is small, big speakers in each corner of the first room. There’s about 100 dancing as I walk in, and I see about 10 of them turn to look at me, all of them drunk and smiling. I walk to the bar, asking the man behind the counter for 3 shots. He doesn’t even card me; I’ve looked older than I am for years. I’m still legally underage but 20 is only a year away from 21, right? He slides me the shots and I take them and nod, turning around and walking to a corner of the room. The music is louder in the corner, but I don’t mind. 

Just can’t get you out of my mind ~

I recognize the song immediately, but it doesn’t sound the same. It’s a ‘Can’t get you out of my mind’... remix?

I’ll try to be patient, don’t want you to rush ~ 

I nod my head along the beat of the song, taking one the shots and setting the glass on the ground next to me. I’m about to take the other when I notice a girl towards the middle of the crowd of bodies, dancing along to the song almost... perfectly. She’s got pretty makeup on; thin eye-liner with small gems towards the bottom corner of her left eye. Her lips are light pink and pressed together tightly, dancing smoothly and carelessly. The neon lights flash off over in such a way that makes her look like she’s glowing, her hips moving in waves of circles and just looks so... 

No. Don’t say it. 

I take the second shot and set the glass inside the other, waving myself into the crowd of people, dancing to the music and forgetting about the world around me. I dance for about three songs before I bump into someone, their hand touching mine. I turn around and look at them, their eyes dark and shiny, the left glittering from the gems underneath. 

Gems... oh shit, it’s the girl from earlier.

My eyes go wide as her hand grazes over mine, her mouth slightly open, like she was going to say something. Her eyes were beautiful, like pools of dark purple water, like obsidian. I stare for too long, her lips forming into a smirk.

“Well aren’t you pretty...” she whispers into my ear, stepping closer to me. I lick my bottom lip and smile softly, feeling conscious of my looks for the first time today. She’s still dancing, her body grazing mine every now and then, and she takes her hands and puts them on mine, placing them on my hips. She continues to move her body to the beat of the music, then pushes my hips to move in time with hers. After a few seconds she moves my hands to her hips and leaves them there, lifting her hands and wrapping her arms around my neck. 

She’s so close. She’s so close to me...

“You’re awfully nervous, pretty,” she breathes into my ear. “Haven’t you ever danced with a girl before?” I just nod, not fully paying attention to her words. She moves one of her hands from around my neck to my face, tracing a pattern along my cheek, then down to my chest, running her finger over the top of my bra. She moves in closer to me and rests her lips on my cheek, less than a centimeter away from my own. 

“What do you say, hmm?” She whispers, running her finger down my side. “Wanna dance with me?” I don’t say anything, swallowing hard, and breathing heavily. If this were any other girl I’d already be in the bathroom with her. But this girl... she’s... different. I’m not okay with different. I refuse to fall in love, I refuse to have any sexual relations that are more than a one night stand. If I go with this girl... I’ll want more than a one night stand. 

I shake my head. “I can’t. I have to go” I back away from her and release myself from her grip and taking my hands off her hips. “Suh-sorry.” She looks surprised, then sad for a split second, then she just shrugs. I turn around and walk away.

“Your loss, pretty” she calls, and I break into a run. 

Shit.


	4. III : thE mAN with fANgs

I close the door to the club, running to the end of the street, then stopping panting and shaking my head and sitting down on the curb.

What. The. Fuck.

I’m about to stand back up when I notice an man. He looks mid-twenties, homeless, totally stoned, and staring at me for too long for his own good. Not wanting to deal with perverts I stand up and start to walk back towards the club. 

Then he whistles. I stop and clench my fists, making my wings appear in hopes to scare him and make him leave me alone. He just laughs, too stoned to be afraid of me by just my wings. This annoys me but I resume putting one foot in front of the other and continue walking. I walk for another 20 seconds before I can sense him behind me again, reaching for-

My ass. I stop and look behind me and down to his hand. On. My. Ass. I can deal with catcalls but sexual harassment, no. Not any fucking day. As a past victim of it, I’ve literally killed someone because of it. I know it’s a little over the top but... but I’ve had someone close to me sent to the hospital because of it. And let’s just say she didn’t exactly make it out of the hospital. So I killed the man that killed her and moved on with my life. 

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, two small, black horns arising from my forehead and 10 small claws growing from my fingertips. I immediately turn around to face the man, grabbing his wrist and making him release his grip on me. I dig my claws into his skin, a warm scarlet liquid starting to drip from his sleeve. The man cries out in pain and the corners of my mouth rose slightly, a small smirk arising on my face. He looks completely numb, despite his cry of pain, and my smirk disappears. I begin to dig my claws into his arm harder, but his expression doesn’t change so I throw him into the side of a building.

“You’re going to regret fucking with me.” I growl at him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him up with me as I fly up to the roof of the building next to us. He just smiles drunkly.

“Well, now we-we’re are really alone” he says, his speech slurred, obviously happy with himself. He raises his hand and reaches for my chest as I move my hand from the back of his shirt to his throat quickly, grabbing it hard and squeezing as I dangle him of the edge of the building and over the alley below where he came from. He coughs softly and looks at me with the same drunk face. 

“Not me- my first time bein’ dangled over a buildin’, love”. Now he’s really starting to piss me off.

“Don’t fucking call me ‘love’, you living piece of shit.” I hiss. Then I just.. I just drop him. Assuming he’s dead, I begin to walk away when I hear him cough again.

What the FUCK? I sigh and walk to the edge of the building. Of course he’s not a damn human. 

Just wanting to go get drunk, I float down to the man, looking at him closely to figure out what he is so I can kill him and get out of here. He presses his lips together hard so I take that as a sign that the answer is with his teeth. Not wanting to touch him, I take a stick from the ground and lift his top lip with it, revealing two sharp fangs.

A fucking vampire. Gross.

I look at him and scoff, pulling a small, wooden stake from the inside of my coat pocket. His eyes go wide as he panics and covers his heart with his hands. Having killed different people of different kinds species, including two vampires, I laugh at his feeble attempt to save himself.

“If a stake can go through your heart, what makes you think it won’t go through you hands?” I laugh again as I kick him in the face, knocking him out and breaking his nose. I take the stake and grit my teeth, using the point to slide his hands off his chest and onto the ground. I tilt my head to the side and push the stake softly into his chest, then harder until a dark scarlet liquid begins to bleed through his dirty, plaid shirt. I crack my neck and stand up, looking over him for a second before raising my foot and stepping down on his chest, pushing the stake into his heart until the top of the wooden block is flush with his skin. 

Tears rise to my eyes, hating the fact that I can kill so easily. I wipe my tears and sink my horns and claws back from whence they came, doing the same for my wings.

“I hate men.” I sob, wiping my tears again and stepping back into the crowded club.


End file.
